Things Unseen
by tiggerlily1
Summary: (Chappie 3 is up) It is Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts, which will be more of a problem, trying to handle the responsibilites of being Head girl, or having to deal with Draco being Head Boy? This story is rated R for later chapters.DM-HG
1. Won't this be an interesting year

Summary-It is Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts, which will be more of a problem, trying to handle the responsibilites of being Head girl, or having to deal with Draco beoing Head Boy. This story is rated R for later chapters. Draco/Hermione  
  
A/N:Sorry but I stink at summaries  
  
Things Unseen  
  
Chapter 1:Won't this be an interesting year  
  
It was Hermione's seventh and last year at Hogwarts and she had just realized how fast time had gone by. She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron, considering that their attempts to keep in touch had failed.  
  
Hermione went to the train entrance to find Ron and Harry, but she couldn't seem to find them so she decided to get on the train without them. When she finally got on the train all of the booths were full (of course) except for the one that had Draco, Crabe and Goyle were in. She opened the door slowly hoping not to be noticed, but why would she expect to not be noticed, they were stupid but not that stupid.  
  
Draco: "What do you want, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione: "A seat if you must know."  
  
Crabe: "Go find some where else to sit."  
  
Hermione: "I would if all the booths weren't full."  
  
Draco: "Whatever, just don't talk to us."  
  
Hermione to herself: "Is it just me or did Malfoy get hot over the summer...wait what am I saying?"  
  
Hermione walked over to the compartment to put her items away and she then sat down as far away from the three people in the booth with her.  
  
Ten minutes after the train left  
  
Magonagal over intercom: "Will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger please report to the front booth."  
  
Hermione: "I will assume that you're Head Boy..."  
  
Draco: "What's it to you."  
  
Hermione: "Well I'm Head Girl."  
  
Draco to himself: "Great I have to deal with the Mudblood this whole year...well actually maybe it won't be to bad I might be able to have some fun with her and then dump her."  
  
Hermione: "Hello, earth to Malfoy...I think we should go now."  
  
Draco: "Hold on, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione: "What did you call me? Oh well it doesn't matter...come on!"  
  
Draco and Hermione go to the front booth and walk in to find Magonagal waiting patiently for them to arrive.  
  
Magonagal: "Hello, thank you for coming. I suppose that we should first discuss your room arrangements...you will both be living in the same room but with separate bedrooms and you will be sharing a bathroom, ect. If you have a problem with that you will have to deal with it."  
  
Hermione: "Well won't this be and interesting year, eh Malfoy."  
  
Draco: "Yeah sure." Instead of listening to Magonagal he chose to stare out the window of the door in an attempt to see any of his old "friends".  
  
Magonagal: "We are almost at Hogwarts, but I have one last thing to go over, your privileges that you get from being Head Boy and Girl. Your curfew has now been changed to 12:00 P.M. instead of 9:00 P.M., you are now aloud to enter the restricted area of the library, that was added by me for you Hermione. Lastly you are aloud to leave the premises of the school, but only for a limit of 2 hours, well I must be on my way, oh and by after the sorting ceremony I will find you and show you too your room."  
  
Hermione walked onto the school and she went to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. As she walked through the doors she tried to find Harry or Ron, but once again she couldn't find them so she found a seat towards the front of the room. At the end of the sorting ceremony Dumbeldore called Draco and herself to the stage that the teachers sat on to introduce them as the new Head Boy and Girl. As Dumbeldore went on the cheering seemed to get louder and louder as if her hearing was becoming impaired, but she just ignored.  
  
As Magonagal had said she did find both Hermoine and Draco. She was walking very quickly when she was showing them to their room, almost as if something was bothering her.  
  
Magonagal: "Here is your room, top level of the school and third room on your left, the password to your room is...actually it is whatever you wish it to be, all you have to do is say your new password, we didn't give it a name after we took it away last year."  
  
Magonagal had left Hermione and Draco to decide what the new password would be.  
  
Hermione: "I think the password should be Plumerous."  
  
Draco: "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Hermione: "Things Unseen."  
  
Draco: "How about we just make the password Things Unseen."  
  
Hermione: "Sure...wait why aren't you arguing with me."  
  
Draco: "Cause I'm not in the mood to be."  
  
Hermione: "Things Unseen."  
  
The door suddenly opened to show Draco and Hermione their new room.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the story, it's my first Fanfic ever and I think I did it pretty well, considering the circumstances. I will update as soon as possible. So R/R but no flames, creative criticism would be much preferred. Oh and by the way please don't mind the spelling mistakes I still haven't gotten down how to spell all of the characters names.  
Luvs,  
Heather 


	2. I want you

Things Unseen  
  
Chapter 2: I want you  
  
When they finally walked through the door Hermoine almost fell right off her feet from the site of her and Malfoy's beautiful room. On the left side everything was in the Slytherin colors and on the right side everything was in Gryfindor colors. Hermione went up to her room but Malfoy secided to explore instead, when hermione got to her room she instantly ran and jumped on top of her bed. All of her favorite books were in a very large book shelf and all of her luggage was at the foot of her bed. She stood up and took out all of her cloths (ect). out of her bags and put them in her bureu on the other side of the room. When she was done doing so she decided to go downstairs and explore the study for a while.  
  
As she walked down the steps she saw sitting on the couch in an annoyed way.  
  
Draco to himself: "God, do you think this place could be any smaller?"  
  
Hermione: "What?"  
  
Draco: "Nothing Mudblood"  
  
Hermione: "You know I think that you really should stop all of that intaginizing you do, considering tht we're going to have to put up with each other for the rest of the year."  
  
Draco: "If you feel thast way about it then why don't we just attempt to avoid each other as much as humanly possible."  
  
Hermione: "You do know that you can't get out of it that easily?"  
  
Draco: "Fine Her- ... Granger"  
  
Hermione in her head: "Did Malfoy almost call me hermione? Nah he wouldn't."  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of people laughing in the hallways. She slowly stood up, grabed a towel and cloths for the day, which consisted of her robes and her uniform that was intentionally a little tight on her, but it still made her look good considering she had "filled out" in all the right places. She walked into te bathroom and got undressed, but forgot to close and lock Malfoy's door (of course). She decided to take a bath instead of taking a bath because she was very tired.  
  
As hermione sat in the bath tub she thought about all of her friends and how she couldn't wait to see them because she didn't get much time to see them earlier. She got up and drained the tub as Draco was in the doorway, but he still managed to be unseen.  
  
Draco: "Well, well, well...look what we have her."  
  
When hermione heard who's voice it was she ran over to her towel and rapped it around her as quickly as possible.  
  
Hermione: "What do you want?" she said it with much embarassment and anger.  
  
Draco: "You didn't close the door so I found it to be an invitation."  
  
Hermione: "Shit!" she whispered. "Why would take and invite from a... Mudblood."  
  
Draco: "I just wanted to see how good looking you were under those cloths."  
  
Hermione blushed a bright red  
  
Draco: "Why are you embarassed?"  
  
Hermione: "First you walk in on me when I naked, and secondly why you even bother looking me...you hate me. Wait why am I talking to you...GET OUT!"  
  
Draco: "I will...after one thing."  
  
Draco slowly walked over to Hermione and took her face in his hands and passionatly kissed her. He licked her lower lip, to ask for and invited but surely enough his ask for and invited was denied. She pulled away quickly, slapped him, grabbed her clothing and left.  
  
Draco closed the door behind her and thought to himself "Wow she's probably the first girl to ever refuse that I kiss her...oh well I'l get later."  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in discust. Hermione to herself: "Why would he kiss me? He doesn't even like me...wait he probably just wants in my pants, like every other girls."  
  
Hermione got dressed and went downstairs but uf course Malfoy was waiting for her on the couch.  
  
Draco: "Why did you pull away?"  
  
Hermione: "Why wouldn't I?" she said seductivly, but not meaning to  
  
Draco got up and left. A few minutes later she followed, her day would be fun she only had two class but they they would take no time at all. First at 10:00 she had transfigurations with Ravenclaw and then at 1:00 she had potions with Slytherin.  
  
Her classes went by so quickly that by the time they were over she only though it had been an hour. After class she decided to go take a nap consideringshe had no homework. She layed down on the couch in the study not realizing the she shared the room with Malfoy.  
  
About ten minutes after she had fallen asleep Malfoy walked in to find thatshe was sleepin, and on the couch at that. He sat down next to her in an atempt to wake her up and it worked. Hermione woke up and found thatMalfoy was sitting right nixt to her and it startled her.  
  
Hermione: "Oh my god you scared me...what do want?  
  
Draco: "You."  
  
A/N:Sorry that it was so short but I couldn't really think of what to do next...Plz R/R!!!!!!!!  
Luvs,  
Heather 


	3. The uninvited guest

**After class she decided to go take a nap considering she had no homework. She layed down on the couch in the study not realizing the she shared the room with Malfoy.  
  
About ten minutes after she had fallen asleep Malfoy walked in to find thatshe was sleeping, and on the couch at that. He sat down next to her in an attempt to wake her up and he found it to work. Hermione woke up and found that Draco was sitting right next to her and she became quite startled.  
  
"Oh my god you scared me...what do want?" she said with suspision.  
  
"You." He said slyly.  
  
Discalimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this FanFic, J.K. Rowling does, but I do ocassionally steal Draco for my own "personal" use. See now you can't sue me.**  
  
Things Unseen  
  
Chapter 3: The Uninvited Guest  
  
Draco slowly leaned in to kiss Hermione to find that she as well was leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Oh my god, what am I doing?" Hermione screamed in her head  
  
Draco slid his tounge into her mouth, and he found that he was enjoying it. After a few minutes Hermione slowly leaned away for air.  
  
"Wow!"she whispered.  
  
"No kidding..." Draco said with a somewhat exhausted voice.  
  
Hermione suddenly shot up and ran to the door, but was stopped by Draco's hard grip on her arm.  
  
"Leaving so soon, are we?" Draco said seductively  
  
"As a matter of fact yes." she said with annoyance.  
  
Draco's grip on her arm had slowly loosened enough for her to be able to move it. She slowly pulled her arm to her side and left the room.  
  
"I wonder where Harry and Ron are?" she thought to herself.  
  
She decided to go to their room and see if they were there. When she arived at their room nothing was there not even any luggage, so she decided to go find McGonagall and see if she knew where they were.  
  
After 10 or 15 minutes of wandering the halls she found Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, would you happen to know where I could find Harry and Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Have you tried their room?"McGonagall replied.  
  
"Yes, actually I have." Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"Oh dear...they must have been the ones who wer-...I mean, they must be roaming the halls." McGonagal said nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"No I'm fine, but I must be on my way, good bye." She said convincingly.  
  
Hermione left and went back to her room.

"Things Unseen" she said to the picture as is slowly opened.

When she stepped intothe common room she found that it was pitch black.  
  
"Draco, why is it so dark in here?" she shouted into the darkness.  
  
She heard nothing and repeated herself once more, but was interrupted by someone's hand covering her mouth. Suddenly another person lifted her up and took her to another part of the room, but she wasn't sure where it was.A few minutes later she heard muffled voices across the room.  
  
"I'll let you go now, but we'll be back. And don't try to run away, or I will find you if you do. Oh and one more thing." one of the voices said in an eiery tone.  
  
A hand slowly reached up Hermione's skirt and she yelped from surprise, her skirt was then ripped off along with her shirt. She then lay there in total darkness while she heard the noises of people leaving the room.  
  
She then stood up and turned on the light switch to find that no one was in the room, she turned the lights off and just layed on the ground curled up and cried. Draco had heard the crying and he went downstairs. Find that Hermione was laying on the ground. He then ran over to her and picked her up and brought her to her room.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Draco said, almost as if he was really concerned.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now, ok?" she said tiredly.  
  
"Fine, you can just tell me tommorow."  
  
Draco sat down on Hermione's bed and was about to set her down but decided to just let her sleep in his arms instead, but he hadn't relized he was so tired until he fell asleep.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Draco slowly woke up and found that Hermione was fast asleep in his arms.  
  
"Hermione wake up..."Draco said softly into her ear.  
  
"Five more minutes." She said as she rolled over.  
  
"It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts." he said disapointedly yet cheerfully.  
  
Hermione looked at her clocked and lept out of bed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts in 10 minutes." Hermione said nearly exhausted. She quickly ran into the bathroom, turned on the water (cold water I might add) and took a very quick shower. She then turned off the water, dried off, and did a spell to dry and straighten her hair.  
  
"Umm...that was fast..." Draco said in astonishment. He then repeated what hermione did but didn't bother with his hair. In the next few minutes they had they both got dressed and ran to the door, when Draco stopped her from opening the door.  
  
"Hermione wait... why do you have bruises all over you...does it have anything to do with what happened last night?" Draco said quietly. Hermione then fell into his arms and started to cry.  
  
"I...d-d-don't...want to...talk...about...it." Hermione said between sobs.  
  
**-Flashback-**  
  
"Draco, why is it so dark in here?" she shouted into the darkness.  
  
She heard nothing and repeated herself once more, but was interrupted by someone's hand covering her mouth. Suddenly another person grabbed her hands and tied them together. She was then lifted up and taken to another part of the room , but she wasn't sure where it was because of the darkness.  
  
A few later she heard muffled voices across the room.  
  
"I'll let you go now, but we'll be back. And don't try to run away, I will find you. Oh and one more thing." one of the voices said in an eiery tone.  
  
A hand slowly reached up Hermione's skirt and she yelped from surprise, her skirt was then ripped off along with her shirt. She then lied there in total darkness while she heard the noises of people leaving the room.  
  
**-End Flashback-  
**  
"Please tell me." Draco said lovingly.

"I can't." she said.

Hermione escaped his grip and ran as fast as she could to class. Before she walked in the door she did a spell that would momentarly cover up the bruises.  
  
"Thank you for showing up to class today Ms. Granger, I hope that it wasn't to much of a burden...and would you mind taking a seat?" said Professor Lupin.  
  
"Professor Lupin is that you?" she said in a confused way.  
  
"Yes, who did you think it was the Boogie-Man." Lupin said as the class started laughing. Hermione then sat down and mumbled to herself.  
  
**-Meanwhile, back in the Head Boy and Girl commen room-**  
  
"I think I'll skip Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Instead I want to go to the Forbidden Forest and have a little visit with Voldemort." Draco said to himself.  
  
**A/N: Hahaha cliffie. The next chapter will be better and hopefully longer...LOL.now I shall thank all of my reveiwers. Plz R/R. Muchas Grasias.  
  
BrOoMsTiCkK- Thank you for the advice, it does sound better when not written in play format.  
  
Mynthea- Thank you, I'm going need luck with this story because its going to be like all over the place...LOL. **


	4. Authors Note

A/N: I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update!!! My computer is so messed up, I barely have any memory left on my computer and my internet booted me off every time I tried to get onto fanfiction. I hate this it sucks but I will soon be writing the story again. I hope more people have read my story in the past few weeks that I haven't been able to go on, it was only less then 10 people since I checked...but I guess we all can't get what we want...If I am at all lucky my review amount will go up at least 10. Please read the next chappie, hopefully I will have it out some time in the next two weeks (it will be a much longer chapter) but if not I'm sorry. Lastly please excuse any spelling, grammar (ect.) errors, my spell check doesn't seem to be working, and I'm not really a good speller...Alas I must now be on my way. Toodle Pip (good bye).  
Luvs,  
Heather

P.S. Tell me if you like my bio, my friend decided to write it for me. lol


	5. AN: The end, possibley

**Hello my beloved readers...I have bad news, I am not certain weither of not I will be completing this story... ::tear tear::. If I don't continue, I will be writing another story. To those of you who have heard of and watch Inuyasha I will be writing a story on such topics...Seshoumaru/Kagome or Inuyasha/Kagome fic...I have not decided yet...Alas I must be on my way, Toodle Pip.**

**Luvs,**

**Heather**


End file.
